Land Before Time: A Sharptooth's Tale
by Weatherlord7
Summary: The first Land Before Time in the POV of the Sharptooth. R&R! ConCrit welcome. T for blood and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Land Before Time: The Sharptooth's Tale**

**Disc: I sadly do not own the Land Before Time or anything of the sort. **

**Rated: PG-13 for blood, violence, sick thoughts, and mild language. Well, this is the Sharptooth we're talking about!**

I trudge down the swamps of the barren lands, not a bite to eat for a few bright circle passes. I was growing savage by the minute. My aching stomach was now talking, craving the sweet flesh and the succulent blood of those pathetic Leaf-Eaters. I sniffed the air for some sign of life, any at all. Nothing here. Further and further I go down the swamps, smelling the air around me, looking for some kind of innocent to eviscerate and devour. I'm growing more and more tired, and so is my ever-so-short patience as I travel down the murky waters. Exhausted, I rest for a while, drooling at the thought of crunching the brittle bones of a Leaf-Eater.

Sinking my sharp teeth in their soft flesh, tearing out their bloody insides and savoring the taste of their sweet, luscious warm red blood. Oh, I can't take it anymore! I tear down a withered bramble with my mighty jaws, shaking it in a fit of pure rage, but then…….what's that I hear? Hatchlings! Sweet, tasty, victims! I can hardly wait to feel their bones crunch underneath my jaws. I sniff the air to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Ha! I'm not! They're real!

I stomp to where they are, two for the price of one! Good enough for me, as long as I eat. They then noticed me, "SHARPTOOTH," I heard the little threehorn yell. The little longneck called for his mother, hoping she would save him. Let her come, I say! I'll tear her throat out right after I'm done with you! I step where they are, hoping to put more fear into them. Mother always said, "The more scared a Leaf-Eater is, the more exciting the hunt will be" so off they went, hiding into the brambles and thorns, little cowards. I look down into the bush, and there they were, hiding from me, hoping I wouldn't find them. He-he! How wrong they were! I crawl into the bush, sniffing madly. They trudged away from me, arguing about which way to go. The threehorn went one way, the longneck the other way. I choose the longneck to die first! I leap down, crawling and snapping, getting a few scrapes and gashes from the thorns. Hehehe! The thing is trapped, I edge down on him, snapping and crawling. Suddenly, just as he reaches my maw, he breaks free!

_**SMACK!**_

AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! Damned little cretin! My eye! He will pay for that! I scratch the thorn out of my eye, which was now swollen and bleeding. I will see to it that he dies the first and bloodiest death. Seeing the two little morsels scamper out of the brambles with my one good eye, I leap a mighty leap. Landing right by them, I open my jaws, ready to taste blood. Just as I was about to snap down, I felt a mighty smack on my face, knocking me into a rock.

Angry, filled with rage and hatred, I break the rock into pieces, and rise back up. I see a larger long-neck, and put my focus on her. The little morsel can wait, right after I'm finished with this weak Leaf-Eater. I snap my jaws at her, as she crashes back down, hoping to knock me off of the cliff. What a weak creature, I bite at her once more, hoping to rip her head off. She then slaps me once more, right into a cliff. I can no longer take it! I furiously leap on her back, and start to tear into her back. Yes! Finally! Flesh and blood entered my mouth, some of it smearing on my snout. I eagerly swallow it all down, and tear into the back more, skin flying all sorts of directions before she knocks me off.

I want more! More blood and more flesh! I chase the three down, snapping at the large longneck a few times, right before she slaps me once again, this time knocking me down a cliff. It was all black for a minute, and then I feel the ground shake beneath me. I rise, letting out a mighty roar, and find myself chasing the two little hatchlings once more. The force of my stamping below them flung them onto my foot, just as they got off, I see a blast of air rise from the ground, and the rumbling got stronger. I slide down the cliff, the two holding on for dear life on my tail.

The longneck calls out for his mother, too bad she would bleed to death before she even got to you. They run on my back, and my head, and along with me, were now sliding down the big underground. This is perfect! I snap my jaws at them once more, and feel one last smack of the mother longneck's tail, knocking me down the underground. As I fall, I hear many a leaf eater cry for their families, many fall down along with me, and then it all went cold and black.

Well, here it is! My first attempt at an LBT story. R&R! Con-Crit welcomed.


	2. Awakening & The Feast

**Land Before Time: A Sharptooth's Tale**

**Disc: Same as before, violence, language, all that good stuff.**

**Chapter II: Awakening & The Feast.**

I….I…I'm alive?!? I cannot believe this! Normally a fall like that would kill anything, even a Sharptooth, as mighty as we are. It was then that I heard this god-awful screech. A scream only a victim of my wrath could emit. Needless to say, it made me madder than before. It must be that little brat of a threehorn, damn her. Then, what's this?! It's ramming me pathetically while I'm lying down, the dirty coward. Heh-heh, time to kill it, Just as I hear it getting closer, I see it. Trying to gouge my other eye, how pathetic! It lets out yet another screech, but it only makes me madder. I rise up, smashing a puny rock with my tail. Just as I got up, I see how the fall affected me. Hmmph! Just a few cuts and scratches. Time to find that threehorn and that longneck that dared to poke my eye out.

I exit the big underground at last, seeing the sun once more. I sniff the air for any sign of the cretins. Damn it, they must have got away while I was slumbering! But, there is another smell. Yes, I believe that's the smell of a carcass. I begin my little journey to where the odor is coming from, and see how much the land changed since it split. Dead, almost rotting bodies were lining the various cracks and crevices. To satisfy my never-ending hunger, I gorge myself on the body of a flyer. It was a brownish color and it wasn't really much of a feast, but it was good enough for me. I continue on and, that smell! It's closer now! I walk over and to my amazement, I see the carcass of a long-neck! It was that same one that fought me when I tried to kill that insolent long-neck.

It no longer matters, part of my revenge was complete, I successfully orphaned it. Now for my award. I readily dig in to my feast. Ohhhhh, that sweet taste of blood! Now quenched! Flesh and entrails dangling from my maw, I let out a mighty roar. A roar of victory, a roar of triumph, a roar that signified that I was an unstoppable monster that would no longer let anything get in my way as long as I live! I continue digging into my meal, more colorful innards entering my belly and more flesh joining it. It went on like that, hat is, until I reached it's bones, stained with red, oozing blood. I leave the bones behind for some other desperate creature to feed on, and begin my revenge on the little longneck that damaged my eye.

Well, R&R and all that.


End file.
